¿Qué son estos sentimientos?
by Susie14
Summary: Howard pensaba que sabia como se sentia sobre cierta personita, pero se esta dando cuenta de que las primeras impresiones engañan...


Este es mi primer fan fic. Espero que les guste.

"Dialogo"

_Pensamientos_

**Comentarios míos**

**La Revelación**

Es un día muy caluroso y nos tocó a Menori y a mi ir a buscar frutas para comer en el almuerzo. Llevamos caminando mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera se cuanto ha pasado exactamente. Me duelen los pies y tengo mucha hambre. Estoy empezando a enojarme porque ya conseguimos algunos frutos y pienso que ya deberíamos volver. Si no son suficientes no importa mucho, estoy seguro de que los otros habrán encontrado algunos.

"Menori, ya son suficientes. Volvamos, tengo demasiada hambre y hace demasiado calor". Me pareció que fue un argumento bastante bueno.

"Howard, deja de ser tan perezoso y camina, no hemos conseguido tantos frutos como dices. Ya deja de quejarte y sigue buscando."

Eso era suficiente. Estaba harto. Había estado caminando por horas y he encontrado casi todos los frutos yo solito **(en realidad fue Menori)** y ya había tenido suficiente.

"¡Menori! ¡Ya detente y volvamos! Deja de ser tan fastidiosa y mandona que solo molestas a la gente. He caminado suficiente por hoy y estoy cansado de que siempre me estés dando órdenes. ¡Yo ya hago suficiente trabajo aquí!"

Menori se detuvo y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que no parecía humana. La expresión en su cara daba miedo y estaba seguro de que si las miradas pudieran matar, ya estaría enterrado en el suelo. Al parecer volví a olvidar que hacer enojar a Menori no es buena idea.

"¡Deberías dejar de ser tan perezoso Howard! ¡Lo único que haces es ir por hay quejándote de todo y enfrentando a todos por diversión! Vuelve a la realidad y date cuenta de que ya no estas en la colonia y que aquí no vas a tener los mismos lujos y tampoco vas a ser tratado de la misma manera. Lo más seguro es que estemos en este planeta por un tiempo y debes de empezar a aceptarlo. Ahora sigue con tu trabajo." Otra orden. ¿Cómo se atreve a seguir dándome órdenes en este momento? Ya no más, he tenido suficiente.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría Menori? Pareces un robot sin sentimientos. ¡Chaco es un robot y es mejor que tú! Lo único que haces es molestar a la gente dándoles órdenes y criticando lo que hacen y eres una de las personas más odiosas que conozco. ¡Vivir en la misma casa que tú es como una pesadilla!" Aun cuando las palabras salían de mi boca, yo sabía que no era cierto. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

El silencio se volvió tan largo que me empezó a preocupar. Menori nunca se queda callada cuando peleamos, siempre tiene alguna respuesta que darme. Esa fue mi primera pista de que me había pasado con lo que dije. Yo podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. Menori nunca muestra mucho sus emociones, y que lo hiciera ahora provocaba que quisiera consolarla. Me dije a mi mismo que solo era culpa.

"Puedes irte a la "Casa de Todos". Yo puedo terminar de buscar las frutas." Con eso dicho, se volvió y continuó caminando con un paso un poco más rápido que el anterior.

_Esto no está bien,_ pensé, _Menori nunca se rinde en una pelea entre nosotros_. En ese momento debí de haber ido a disculparme, pero mi ego no me dejo. Así que en vez de ir tras ella, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar a la casa.

Cuando apenas llevaba unos pocos pasos, noté que Luna estaba ahí, detrás de un árbol. Más culpa me invadió, pero la eché a un lado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar para defenderme, Luna habló.

"¿Te acuerdas aquel día antes de que Menori encontrara los huevos en el acantilado? Era en el tiempo en que empezaba a escuchar la voz." No entendía porque me preguntaba eso, pero de igual forma le dije que sí.

"Esa noche Menori estaba afuera tocando el violín. Decidí salir a escucharla y puse mis pies en el agua. Fue ahí cuando comprendí porque Menori es como es." Entonces empezó a contarle lo ocurrido. **(Ver capitulo 11 de MWS)**

"¿Ahora entiendes porque es difícil para ella mostrar como se siente?", preguntó Luna.

Casi no logro procesar que me izo una pregunta, pero estoy casi seguro de que le respondí que sí. Me sentía como en un trance. Me pasaban tantas cosas por la mente. Pero lo más que sentía era preocupación por Menori. No me podía imaginar como debió de haber sido perder a su madre y que su padre tomara esa actitud con ella.

"A pesar de todo lo que te conté," continuó Luna, " no te lo dije para que tuvieras lástima por ella o para que lo usaras en su contra. Y te pido que no le cuentes a Menori lo que sabes." Después de haber dicho esto, Luna se fue, dejándome con la cabeza llena de pensamientos.

No era posible que sintiera lástima por Menori, ella era una persona muy fuerte y admirable, admití de mala gana. Ella no necesita lástima de nadie. Eso seria como un insulto a su persona.

A pesar de como es Menori, no pude evitar sentirme abrumado por unas ganas de protegerla. No se porque, pero seguro tenia que ver con lo que acabo de saber, pero, muy en el fondo, sabia que esa no era la única razón. Pero por el momento, lo más que quería hacer es conocer más a Menori y pasar más tiempo con ella y lograr que confíe lo suficiente en mí como para contarme. Iba a ser difícil, pero si hay algo que he aprendido desde que llegue aquí es que no me debo rendir nunca, y no planeo hacerlo.

Continuará…


End file.
